


Realization

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag: s16e10 What Child Is This?, F/M, Ooc Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick's view on kids changes which gives Ellie certain thoughts.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be more sad on Nick's part (if it even is sad at all) but my wifi got cut off in the middle of writing which killed the mood. Sorry for an ooc Nick but I hope you still enjoy!
> 
> If this looks weird sorry, I have to upload on my phone for now as no wifi!

It had been a week. A week ago he and Ellie had the task of watching a baby.  
  
A case that should have been like any other had turned what felt like his whole life around.  
  
Just minutes before getting the case he had said he wouldn’t be having kids, he had no idea one baby could change his whole perspective.  
  
Nick sat on the edge of his bed, elbows resting on his knees as he stared at the object in his hand.  
  
An extra simple light blue baby hat Ellie had bought while they were buying things for the baby. He had discovered it stuffed in his bag when he got home after he and Ellie went their separate ways after dropping off the baby with his adopted parents.  
  
He didn’t have the heart to throw it out, and instead found himself constantly in the same position he was in now.  
  
Nick didn’t know how he went from not wanting kids, to in the short time falling in love with the tiny human, to wondering if his kids would be anything like the baby. Would they grab onto his finger and stare at him with one of those tiny smiles? Would they have the same tinkling laughter that he couldn’t help but smile at? Would they look at him with that same wonder?  
  
He was Nick Torres, he was supposed to be the tough guy, and yet all it took to give him that yearning and pain in his heart was a baby.

* * *

 

Nick tried not to think of baby Cody as he held Johnny, he really tried.  
  
Johnny let out a laugh, reaching for the stuffed dragon Nick had in his hand.  
  
“You really like this thing, huh?” Nick chuckled as he watched Johnny look at him with a grin waving the dragon about. “You know I had to babysit a baby the other week.” He said in a low voice, he knew Johnny most likely didn’t understand a word but he still looked at Nick as if he was listening. “I thought it would be a disaster but it didn’t take me long to start loving the little guy..it made me realize that I do want kids.”  
  
Nick pulled Johnny a little closer but he didn’t seem to mind, if anything he enjoyed it by the little toothy grin on his face. “Your Aunt Ellie and I started calling him Cody...we didn’t watch him long but I can’t help thinking about him every day.”  
  
Pressing a soft kiss to Johnny’s head, he didn’t see Ellie’s shadow as she quickly ducked into the other room from her spot in the doorway.  
  
Ellie leaned against the wall, her eyes tearing up as she leaned her head back.  
  
She herself missed baby Cody, he was the most perfect baby she’d ever met, so how could she not? And she knew Nick felt something for the baby, it was obvious with the way he reacted and looked when Tim told them he found the adoptive parents..she just didn’t realize how deep it went for Nick.  
  
It made her heart hurt not only for the fact she didn’t even notice it, but for the fact Nick felt that way.  
  
Ellie peeked around the corner to see Nick talking in a lower voice to Johnny who looked entranced in whatever he was saying. Memories of Nick with baby Cody came to mind along with every other time she saw Nick interact with Johnny, Morgan and Victoria. She had no doubt Nick would be an amazing dad.  
  
Thinking about it she could easily see him chasing his kids around a yard. A boy that looked like a carbon copy of himself, and a little blonde girl with slightly darker skin then herself but the same blonde hair in messy pigtails.  
  
_Wait what?!_  
  
Ellie’s eyes widened with a gasp.  
  
She threw her head back with a groan. God she needed a drink.

* * *

It was another week before Ellie had the courage to bring it up. They were sitting outside at one of the tables of a sandwich shop they recently ate at when a dad walking by them stopped to bend down in front of the stroller to fit the blanket that loosened tighter around his baby.  
  
Ellie watched Nick from the corner of her eye. If she didn’t know him like she did, she wouldn’t have noticed the faraway look in his eyes.  
  
“I miss him too.” She said softly, in more of a whisper.  
  
For a second she wondered if he’d even hear her, but then he turned to look at her.  
  
“What?” He cleared his throat.  
  
“The baby, Cody, I miss him too.”  
  
Nick let out a forced laugh. “What do you mean ‘too’? I don’t miss him.”  
  
“Nick..I heard you when we were watching Johnny.”  
  
“How much did you hear?” Nick asked, seeming to deflate in front of her. This wasn't a Nick Torres she was use to, which told her Cody had affected him more than she thought.  
  
“All of it.” She said honestly.  
  
Nick sighed. “I do miss him..what the hell are we gonna do Ellie?”  
  
She couldn't help but feel a little spark of happiness that he said _we_.  
  
“We take it one day at a time.” Ellie squeezed his hand.  
  
He ran a hand over his face. “And this sudden realization that I do want kids someday?”  
  
Ellie tried to stop the smile from forming, she really did. “I think it's a good thing-” _For her_. “-You'll make a great dad someday Nick, you were amazing with Cody and you're good with the twins and Victoria.”  
  
Nick's lips twitched. “And what about you?”  
  
She raised an eyebrow. “Me?”  
  
“Yeah.” The look in his eyes made her heart jump, it was like he completely saw past her and could clearly see her feelings. “You're going to be amazing too. I knew that way before Cody.”  
  
She felt heat rise to her cheeks. It also sparked a feeling of hope.  
  
Three hours later when Nick was walking her to her door, something he insisted every time he took her home, he got a grin on his face that she found suspicious.  
  
“Do I even want to know?”  
  
Nick chuckled. “Just had a thought.”  
  
“As much as I might regret this..what's that?”  
  
“That we'd make some good looking kids.”  
  
Ellie found herself choking on the air she just breathed in. “W-what?!”  
  
She thought back to her sudden thought when she had eavesdropped, of the little boy and girl that were obviously their kids and felt her face turn red.  
  
Nick smirked as if he could read her mind.  
  
_Damn him!_  
  
He leaned forward making her heart race, she was sure he was going to kiss her..but instead she felt his lips touch her cheek, long enough that it certainly wasn't ‘friendly’. Ellie felt a little disappointment but shoved it away.  
  
“Night Ellie.”  
  
She cleared her throat. “Goodnight Nick.”  
  
Ellie watched him for a bit before turning to open her door.  
  
“Try not to dream about little Nicky too much!”  
  
She spun around sharply at his shout, seeing him smirking from where he stood in front of his open car door.  
  
“We're not naming our kid after you!”  
  
It took her two seconds too long to realize what she exactly shouted back.  
  
“Wait I didn't mean-”  
  
But Nick had already got into his car, grin in place.  
  
Ellie leaned her forehead against the door with a groan. 


End file.
